


The A-force

by Marveldale



Series: The A-force [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Avengers Family, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Domestic Avengers, Double Life, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Girls Kissing, High School, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, LGBTQ Character, Partying, SHIELD, Secrets, Teen Romance, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveldale/pseuds/Marveldale
Summary: [This story is a different take on the A-force. It's a much larger version of the team with my own original characters]Earth's Mightiest heroes and some friends aren't like everyone else at their high school. They're not worried about exams, dances, or which team's going to win the football game. They're focus is keeping their abilities a secret. Whether they were born with it, or experimented on, or something else, each of them has an ability that they can use to change the world. Except their parents aren't so keen on it. They want their kids lives to be as normal as they can. But that's not good enough for the girl's. They use their powers for good, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions. They end up digging a hole for themselves unlike any other. A whole not even their parents can get them out of. It's up to them to save the world. The Avengers had their time. Now it's up to the A-force.





	The A-force

Main Character Introductions

* * *

_Tatum Stark_

_Full name: Tatum Maria Stark_   
_Age: 15_   
_Parents: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts_   
_Siblings: Morgan Stark, Neve Stark(half-sister)_   
_Power: Omnikinesis-The power to control anything or anyone on Earth without exception existing now or in the future, down to a molecular level_   
_Origin of Power: A lab explosion caused accidentally by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner_   
_Personality: Resilient, loyal, witty, secretive_   
_Occupation: Student at Midtown High_   
_Relationships:_   
_A-force (best friends)_   
_Tony Stark (father)_   
_Pepper Potts (mother)_   
_Morgan Stark (Sister)_   
_Neve Stark(half-sister/best friend)_   
_Peter Parker(brother/sister;strained)_   
_Natasha Romanoff (Cool aunt/godmother)_   
_Carol Danvers (Other cool aunt)_   
_Steve Rogers (godfather)_   
_Bucky Barnes(Resentful)_   
_Other Avengers(Mentors/family)_

_Neve Stark_

_Full Name: Neve Elizabeth Stark_   
_Age: 16_   
_Parents: Tony Stark and Louisa Keller_   
_Siblings: Tatum Stark(half-sister), Morgan Stark(half-sister)_   
_Power: Winter manipulation_   
_Origin of Power: Inherited from her mother_   
_Personality: Funny, crass, strong, tenderhearted _   
_Occupation: Student at Midtown High_   
_Relationships:_   
_A-force(best friends)_   
_Tony Stark(father)_   
_Louisa Keller(Mother)_   
_Tatum Stark(half-sister/best friend)_   
_Morgan Stark(half-sister)_   
_Betty Brant(enemy)_   
_Nebula(godmother)_   
_James Rhodes(godfather)_   
_Other Avengers(mentors;strained [Steve Rogers])_

_Cheryl Romanoff-Rogers_

_Full Name: Cheryl Sarah Romanoff-Rogers_  
_Age: 15_  
_Parents: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff_  
_Siblings: None_  
_Power: Pyrokinesis _  
_Origin of Powers: Genetic Mutation_  
Personality: Fiery, bold, sarcastic, cruel(occasionally)  
Occupation: Student at Midtown High  
Relationships:  
A-force(best friends)  
Steve Rogers(father/rocky)  
Natasha Romanoff(mother/loving)  
Peter Parker(antagonistic)  
Wanda Maximoff(godmother)  
Bucky Barnes(godfather/extremely strained)  
Other Avengers(Some good, others dislike)

_Lila Barton_

_Full Name: Lila Natasha Barton_  
Age:17  
Parents: Clint Barton and Laura Barton  
Siblings: Nathaniel Barton and Cooper Barton  
Power: None, but skilled with Archery  
Origin of Powers: Training with father  
Personality: Bubbly, kind, clueless, caring  
Occupation: Student at Midtown High, archery instructor at summer camp  
Relationships:  
A-force(best friends)  
Clint Barton(father)  
Laura Barton(mother)  
Cooper Barton(younger brother)  
Nathaniel Cooper(younger brother)  
Natasha Romanoff(godmother/cool aunt)  
Bruce Banner(godfather)  
Other Avengers(mentors/love)

_Ryleigh Banner  
_

_Full Name: Ryleigh Lynn Banner_  
Age: 15  
Siblings: None  
Power: She-hulk  
Origin of Power: Inherited from father  
Personality: Daring, fun, cold, instense  
Occupation: Student at Midtown High  
Relationships:  
A-force(best friends)  
Bruce Banner(extremely rocky)  
Betty Ross(also very rocky)  
Thor Odinson(godfather/happy)  
Ned Leeds(enemy)  
Other Avengers(varies between good/bad)

_Calliope Foster  
_

_Full name: Calliope Frigga Foster_  
Age: 15  
Siblings: None  
Power: Witch/goddess  
Origin of Power: Inherited from family bloodline  
Personality: Mischievous, fun, selfish, bold  
Occupation: Student at Midtown high, one of the protectors of the nine realms   
Relationships:  
A-force(best friends)  
Thor Odinson(father)  
Jane Foster(mother)  
Darcy Lewis(godmother)  
Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers(godfathers)  
Michelle Jones (antagonistic)  
Other Avengers(love/hate, mostly love)

_Rest of A-force Team_  
Lilith Mun-Hydrokinesis(ability to manipulate water in all forms)  
Daisy Larson-Chlorokinesis(ability to manipulate/summon plants/vegetation)  
Flo Mayors-Atmokinesis(ability to manipulate or influence the weather or atmosphere)  
Marisol Sanchez-Mental manipulation  
Sloan Hartley-Poisonous touch  
Breanne Mills-Super strength, speed, and endurance  
Ruby Dean-Healing powers/force fields   
Catalina Ashley-Sonic scream  
Shannon Cross-Vibranium claws/blades  
Harper Webber-Electromagnetic manipulation  
Maggie Landi-Reality alteration   
Taliah Welch-Spatial manipulation  
Charlize Patterson-Sand manipulation  
Macy Saunders-Flight and invisibility   
Kelsey Grey-Aerokinesis  
Rebecca Miller-Umbrakinesis(ability to manipulate shadows and dark energy)  
Joanna Lodge-Teleportation and duplication  
Phoebe Bailey-Mind control  
Jules Hunter-Generation of pyrotechnic energy


End file.
